


Just A kiss

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike said it was just a kiss, but they both knew it was promise of what was to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A kiss

Just A Kiss

 

Spike’s mouth brushed over hers, his tongue running across her lower lip, almost begging for entrance. Willow’s lips parted eagerly, it wasn’t as if she would ever deny him when he made her feel this way.  
As his tongue dipped into her mouth in a soft, gentle kiss all she could feel was heat and desire as his mouth sent her dizzy.

Willow sighed softly, she was falling, and Spike was holding her close; her head was spinning, desire was flooding her veins and the exotic taste that was Spike swept through her mouth.

Only when Spike broke the kiss to allow her to breathe did Willow register that she was lying back on the sofa with Spike leaning over her. She swallowed, "Spike…"

"Shh," he whispered against her mouth, "It's just a kiss."

He was wrong, this was so much more than a kiss; this was every deep, dark feeling she had ever had becoming magnified and Willow ached inside, wanting him so badly.

He kissed her again, deep and soft and Willow moaned, raking her fingers through his hair, pressing his mouth harder to hers; needing more of him, all of him.

Breaking away from her Spike lowered his head to her chest, his hungry mouth taking possession of her breast through the thin cotton of her top. She moaned with delight, her nipples reacting immediately, straining against the thin material, aching for his touch, for his mouth.

The way she arched her back from the sofa, pushing herself closer to his mouth almost had Spike losing control completely as he devoured her breast, sucking her nipple, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh his erection struggling in the confides of his trousers.

Curling her fingers through his hair Willow moaned again revelling in the sudden fierceness of his mouth as she held him to her, enjoying the way he touched her and the tingling sensations his tongue gave her. It was when his erection pressed into her leg that reality seemed to hit her and she came to her senses.

"Spike…" she gasped, shocked that she had allowed this to go on, and most of all that she didn't really want him to stop.

"Hum?" Spike groaned inwardly, he could sense the change in her, her hands weren't pulling him to her anymore but pushing him away.

"We can't…." 

Raising his head he examined her flushed face for a few seconds. "Yes we can. You want me, love an' don't even try to tell me that you don't." 

Her hand touched his cheek gently and Spike had to restrain himself from leaning into her palm. She bit her lip all wide eyes and soft innocence. Oz was still there on the fringes of her subconscious and she didn’t want anything to interfere with what this was to become. "It's too much, Spike…"

"Too soon," he understood. "Alright, pet, if you say so." He sat back to allow her to get up, "But this isn't over, love, an' you know it."


End file.
